Code Geass: Identity Search
by Lenatje
Summary: It's 25 years since the zero requiem and peace still remains, everyone is accepted in a new system. No, 1 girl struggles with her identity and origin. A search for anwsers, searching in the past, the future, the present. Where shall her destiny lead her, which path shall she take to her anwsers? (chapter 1 can be considered some kind of introduction)
1. Chapter 1

This'll be the first story of mine on this site, enjoy it! (this is the first part and it's not very long I know, but i want to know what you think first XD)

( I do not own any original ideas of Code Geass of course )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It has been 25 five years since the zero requiem and peace still remains stable around the world, the holy Britannian empire hasn't vanished in case you would ask. It's as big as it used be actually, with zero as our emperor. Maybe that doesn't make sense to all of you, but it's because the new organization of the britannian empire that peace still remains.

Of course peace wouldn't be able to exist with the old empire but with all the changes it has made, it makes sure to remain peace. Some of the changes are: every area has regained its name and its civilians their identity, they are no longer named as mere numbers; every area has one ruler who reports directly to the emperor, in case the emperor decides on a new law the civilians don't want then it is possible to have an emergency voting. Simply put the empire is now a democracy who accepts people of any origin and who works together with other nations like the EU and the Chinese Federation and of course UFN, although the UFN more likely belongs a bit to the empire because their hero will always be zero.

There is still a bit of a wealth difference between the previous numbers and britannians, because the numbers only had the chance to rebuild their life when the old empire fell. When we're talking about racism then I think one could say there still is some –that's to be expected-, but it's mostly the old britannians who are like that…they have some problems letting go of the past. The new generation is of course raised with the situation and they accept the differences between people. Everyone is accepted, everyone…not only race matters also blind, cripple, deaf people (and so on) are accepted, you could say whoever you are and where you come from is not a problem anymore.

No, wait, not everyone has a new place to belong in this new structure, I have never belonged anywhere. I was born different from everybody else, no one has ever thought of creating a place for me. I live amongst everyone, all of them are different, but to me all the same. Only I'm an outcast, only my secret makes me the biggest difference amongst all, I, who was _born_ with geass.

I never made a contract with anybody, I was born a freak –well, I see myself as a freak. I haven't told anybody this, only the person who takes care of me knows…only Sayoko knows my secret.

Sayoko is somewhere in her fifties now I think, she never told me her real age. She has been taking care of me ever since I can remember, but she is not related to me in any way…she told me so herself. 'Your parents are most likely alive, but where they are? No one knows. Destiny shall decide when you'll meet them…if you'll meet them'. That's what she told me since I was just a little kid.

Anyway, that story is a depressing side of me, I do have friends and go to school, I hang out like a normal sixteen year old. I go to school at Ashford academy, I'm vice president of the student council actually. Sharleen Cardemonde is the student council president – she's named after a friend of her mother Milly. To great regret of her brother Justin Cardemonde who also would like the title of student council president.

Sharleen and her brother Justin are the kids of the principle Rivalz Cardemonde, well actually our principle was supposed to be Milly Ashford.

The smartest of us all is Rachel Edison and then we have last but not least Haru Kaname, he has a brother who already graduated from this school.

The supervisor of the student council is Nina Einstein, after the building the FLEIA she went some time under cover but she was excused by zero on a worldwide broadcast. And after pulling some strings by talking to the wife of the principle she got a part-time job as science teacher and supervisor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So this is the first little part of the story i intend to write, i would really like to know how you like a bit of the idea ( as far as you can get the idea with this part of course). if you like this and have some ideas for the story don't hesitate to tell me. Also if I made some huge grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me ( 'cause my native language isn't english). Lastly if you don't like the story feel free to tell me why and what I should change and I'll see what i can do ( I can't promise anything of course)

Thank you for reading this part!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, normally I won't upload so fast but because the first chapter was so short I mad an exception :D

(I do not own code geass)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm Selenia, last name unknown. Last name on paper? Shinozaki. My secret should never exposed, although I don't have any reason why it shouldn't be. I just know that when my secret gets out, my normal life will be over...I just know, but I'm not certain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ashford Academy

"Sharleen! Where are you, goddammit!" I came in the student council room all panting because I was running for a while until I found Sharleen. She looked at me with an innocent gaze, like she didn't know that our year spending wasn't counted yet. "Sharleen why didn't you tell me this? The account book has to be delivered to the principle tomorrow! It normally takes us three days to do this, no wait, correction, it takes ME three days!"

"Well sorry then I'll get the other members to help you I'll go search for them, just a sec, okay?" Sharleen looked at me with big eyes and I sighed before I accepted her suggestion. "Sure, I'll wait here then. Get them here as soon as you can, okay?"

Sharleen grinned at me "Sure I'll go looking for them right now" she walked out the door and yelled "Bye Selenia, Have fun!". I jumped up from my chair and ran to the door, but Sharleen had already run to far. "I'm going to get you for this Sharleen, don't think you can get away with this!" I sighed once again and took the account book out of my bag while accusing myself of not seeing this coming 'why did I even believe her?'

I searched for a pen in my pencil case and bend over to my bag to search my calculator, after that I started counting all the things we earned and spent last year. I didn't double check the numbers –which I normally do- if I counted something wrong I would blame it on Sharleen that's how I thought. A few hours of hard concentrating later I was –finally- ready and I was on my way to give the account book to Mrs. Einstein.

The school hallway looks different when it's night, everything is dark and looks odd or rather scary. I was walking faster than normal and when I was looking behind me while walking I bumped into someone, I admit I gave a little 'eep' when I saw there was someone else in the corridor.

"Selenia, what are you doing here this late? Oh, is that the account book? you finished it already?" It was only Mrs. Einstein, to think I was scared of her. "oh Mrs. Einstein, it's just you I finished the account book a few minutes ago, I was on my way to put it on your desk. What are you still doing here?"

"How wonderful you already finished the book, I was just correcting some tests and homework of the pupils. It's a lot more easy to concentrate here than at home" she looked a bit confused and was fidgeting while picking up the book which fell while bumping in to each other.

"well then, good night Selenia enjoy your weekend!" she walked away and waved at me with a smile and I laughed back. I shuffled to the dorms and tried not to wake the other residents with my footsteps, the doors and walls weren't very good isolated, they say they're going to renovate the dorm rooms this summer vacation while a lot of students are at home.

000000000000000000000

Next morning

It was harder to get up than other mornings, I wonder why maybe because I almost dreamt about the numbers I added up and deducted. As usual I didn't have any plans for the weekend and went reading and napping on the roof, but my nap was rudely disturbed by a loud car pulling over in front of the school gate.

I looked down and saw a fancy limousine, a boy –my age I think- came out of the car. He looked up and I think he must have noticed me looking 'cause a few moments later he also came to the yard on the roof. He didn't look like a pure blood Britannian, he looked like a half-blood and if I had to guess then I would say half Asian and half Britannian maybe. He had a brown curly hair and dark brown –almost black- eyes, he came over to me with a very warm smile, just like we were already friends and not mere strangers.

"Hello I'm Shin, shouldn't you be at home right now? I mean you can visit your family in the weekends right?" I observed him very closely and waited a few seconds to answer "Look who's saying that, you're here too, no? you could be with your family too right now" He looked at me, pretty surprised, maybe my voice was too harsh.

To my surprise he started laughing a bit "well I guess what you're saying is true, but I'm here to look at the school. I'll transfer here the day after tomorrow" a transfer student in the middle of this semester, how odd.

"welcome to our school then Shin, by the way I'm not 'you', I'm Selenia" I smiled at him, he didn't look like a bad guy. "So Shin how old are you?" I tried to start a little conversation since my nap was interrupted anyway and I already finished the book I was reading in. " I'm sixteen, I moved here from the homeland and you? I mean Selenia?"

I chuckled when he corrected the 'you' with my name, apparently he has a sense of humor at least. "I'm also 16 years old, with a bit of luck we'll be in the same class" I looked up at his face and tried to smile, which was pretty hard since I had to squint my eyes because the sun was shining to brightly. "So you came here from the homeland? I thought only old Britannian nobles lived there since they can't stand living on equal standing with the previous numbers."

He looked a bit startled, maybe he didn't expect the condescending tone in my voice. Yeah, I admit, I can't stand the nobles of an empire that used to be. They live in the past, unable to accept the changes in this new and brighter world. If there was some threat so the obtained peace then I would think the nobles would be ranked number 1, they are nothing more than vermin in my eyes.

"Um, yes indeed, a lot of nobles live there. My family isn't what you can say poor either…" I looked at him with a sharp glare and saw he wasn't very comfortable with our conversation anymore. "well, can assume that you're a noble too then, Shin? What's your last name?" the look he showed me was one full of doubt. Why? I had no idea.

"Sorry, I'd rather not say my last name, what's yours?" I looked at him, thinking, he didn't tell me his last name but expected mine, weird maybe even impolite. "My last name…how funny you'd asked, I don't have one." After I'd said that there was a little silence until I spoke again "but of course on paper there's a last name needed, mine would be then Selenia Shinozaki."

Shin sighed a long sigh before speaking again, had I said something wrong? I wonder. "Seems like your situation is as difficult as mine, Selenia." The look in his eyes was warm yet all the same very sad. Changing the subject was the first thing that came to mind. I stood up walked to the edge of the roof and leant upon the balustrade while feeling Nicks gaze on my back.

"nice weather no?" I said while stretching. The only thing I forgot was that I wasn't wearing my school uniform and the top I was wearing made me expose my back while I was stretching. A mistake, forgetful, that's all it was…but still. Nick came closer all of a sudden, I knew he'd seen it.

"what's that mark on your lower back?" I slapped his hand of my shirt, not able to hide my panic, and glared at him. "it's just a birthmark" I growled "nothing else."

"that's definitely not a birthmark, is it? I recognize this symbol, the symbol of geass. No?" my eyes widened when I heard him say geass, my secret I'd kept from everyone, exposed to a mere stranger. I was unable to utter a word for a moment "how…how do...you…" he finished my sentence "know?"

"Please don't tell anyone, promise me you won't, okay? I don't even know how to use geass, so please" I was panting when I finished my sentence. Shin eyed surprised "You don't know how to use it?" I shook my head and heard Shin sigh, he looked tired all of a sudden, older maybe. "I'm sorry Selenia, but it's my duty to report this. I report to zero, you see? And he told me that if I ever saw the symbol of geass then I should drag that person before him. That is what I, Shin Kururugi, have to do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once again if you have any ideas for the story or if you just want to share your opinion with me then please do so. Thank you for reading the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is already finished, that's one of the good things about vacation. When school starts again I'll have to update much slower :(

I hope you like this chapter!

( I do not own Code Geass)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Kururugi' as in Suzaku Kururugi, knight of Zero and personal champion of 'demon' emperor Lelouch vi Britannia? No, that can't be, I mean, Suzaku died, did he not?

My first instinct was to run away, but it was no use. Just before I could get to the door to hide inside the school building, he ran to me and made a huge backflip and landed right between me and the door. I was even more scared now, I was up against a freaking ninja whom I don't know any weak points of.

"I'm sorry Selenia, I can't let you escape. Though, I won't drag you out of school immediately, I don't have the time for that now. So please be obedient and swallow this little transmitter?" he looked at me with cold eyes, I couldn't recognize any warmth in his look.

"Like hell I'll swallow that." I turned my face so I wouldn't be looking him in the eyes anymore, I heard him sigh of disappointment. 'Good' that's what I thought, 'I won't hand myself over just like that you know' that's what was going through my mind, that was my pride I held onto like I always do and did, no clue that in the future this could be changed completely.

Shin grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer "I asked you to be obedient, but so be it" he put the transmitter in his mouth. He pushed my head closer to his and pressed his lips against mine, he forcibly opened my mouth with his tongue making me swallow the transmitter. 'Disgusting', that's what I thought.

I struggled myself out of his strong grip and slapped him very hard on his left cheek " Idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled, I was furious, confused and terrified of the son of a person that was supposed to be dead. Well, I thought he would be his son because he resembled him, although I've only seen Suzaku on pictures in my history book.

"I have to go now, don't try to get rid of the transmitter, that won't work. Don't be frightened, we won't torture you. You'll just have to go explain to the emperor Zero why you own this geass or how you got it" he said that as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The nice guy I saw in him just a few minutes ago was gone now and made place for a person with cold eyes and the gaze of a tyrant in some way.

"I'll be going then. By Se-le-ni-a." The way he pronounced my name made my blood boil and gave me the shivers. I glared at him. I gave him a death glare hoping that my unknown geass power would be a pair of laser eyes. Unfortunately it wasn't.

Shin turned around and closed the door without giving me another glance, but I know he would come for me…I could feel it. I knelt down to the ground, my legs collapsed under my own weight because of the scare the situation gave me. When I sat on the grass I was so angry I punched on the ground with all my might, if the ground I was sitting on wasn't grass then I think some of my fingers might've been broken.

My life, my secret, everything gone in flash. Actually nothing was gone, because I lived nothing but riddles and lies to begin with. Everything was covered with a thick layer of fog and only the unimportant parts were clearly seen. Who I am was nowhere to be found under that layer of fog, maybe, just maybe, the emperor could actually help me. Or not?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Pendragon Imperial Palace

_After the Capital of the holy Britannian empire was destroyed by Schneizel el Britannia, the capital was rebuilt. _

_The Imperial Palace, as well as Aries Villa and Exelica Garden and so on are all rebuilt, but no one knows who lives in these Imperial homes. The only thing that is known is that Zero lives in Pendragon Imperial Palace, that's all. Some say the other villas, etc. are uninhabited, while others say that survivors of the previous Imperial family live there. Rumours, the truth? No idea._

Schneizel was walking on a fast pace to the emperor's room, he knocked and opened the door without a word of approval. "your majesty" Schneizel bowed deeply and had a red glow around the iris of his eyes. " I have received word from Shin. Apparently someone with geass was spotted in Ashford academy. She has a transmitter and would be brought here the day after tomorrow, after her classes are over."

Schneizel straightened his back again and looked at Zero with lifeless eyes, the eyes of a person possessed by geass. The geass to follow Zero.

"Schneizel, my advisor, don't be ridiculous. How could someone so young have made a contract? C.C. and V.V. died, they're gone, and I killed Lelouch, there is no way a student could have laid hands on a geass power, right?" Zero's voice jokingly said that, in complete disbelief of this news.

"Your majesty, I myself, do not know that much, but Shin was very clear. She has a geass mark, no doubt about it he said." The monotone in which Schneizel spoke would be terrifying to almost anyone, but Zero seemed used to it after 25 years.

"Schneizel, please we searched everywhere for people with geass and everyone we found with that power was _neutralized_. Maybe you should take a break on all you hard work, you're getting old. There's no way that girl could have geass unless…unless…" zero's eyes became bigger underneath his mask when he considered a new possibility that seemed close to impossible.

"Unless what? Your highness?" Schneizel showed a minor expression of confusion on his face when he asked that. "Schneizel, show me a picture of that girl. Right now!"

"Right away, your highness" Schneizel bowed and turned away in the direction of the door to leave the room and go get the picture. When he returned Zero was fidgeting and sweating slightly, although that couldn't be seen since he was wearing his legendary mask of course. "Here is the picture, it's from the student yearbook of Ashford academy."

Zero heard a nostalgic name, 'Ashford' a name full of bright and innocent memories. Though none of them are what they seemed, that was clear when he found out his best friend was the one who killed his beloved Euphy. Still, he would never be able to forget all his friends who studied there. What were they doing now, did they have children, were they married? All these questions raced through his mind, but when he saw the picture of Selenia he immediately woke up from his dreamy memories.

The resemblance was amazing, a girl with pitch-black and very long hair, that seemed to be pretty shiny. Her eyes were orange, or was it more brown he saw in them? Zero immediately saw the two of them in her appearance.

Zero sighed "Schneizel make sure I get to see this girl and tell Shin he did a good job finding her. You're excused now." Zero made a sweeping motion with his arm and Schneizel bowed once again before he left.

'Lelouch, are you still alive?' it was a thought that went through Zero's mind every day, but after seeing the picture this thought was stronger than ever before. Maybe because it gave a ray of hope or was it just Zero's imagination, seeing Lelouch in that girl? Nothing is wrong until proven so, because everything is possible if you look at it in the right way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading this chapter and don't hesitate to tell me your opinion on the story. If you would have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I don't own Code Geass)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun shone on my face very early in the morning, it was so bright I couldn't fall asleep again. Not that I would have mattered, I mean, I didn't sleep a wink this night. I slowly got up and tried to get out my bed without letting the floor hit me – yes, I don't hit the floor, it hits me…or that's at least what I tell myself… . I shuffled to the mirror and fixed my hair, not that I really care that much about appearance, I just want to look decent at least.

When I was completely dressed; brushed my teeth; made my backpack and so on, I was ready to leave the dorms to go to the main school building. It was weird for me to go to class this early, but I wanted to avoid any bad behavior in case 'tyrant' Shin was watching me. Now that I think of it wasn't he supposed to come to school today? He said that the day before yesterday at least, maybe he lied…I hope he lied.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Main school building

My hopes where crushed when the teacher started about introducing us to a new student and who else's face showed up from behind the door then Shin's. Uhg.

With a friendly smile our teacher introduced the new student. "So everyone, please be nice to our new student and show him around a bit. Okay? As for you seat, Shin, you can sit right over there next to Selenia."

"WHAT?" I raised my voice and stood up right away without thinking. When I saw that everyone's gazes were pointed right at me I became bright red. "sorry miss, it won't happen again." With my I eyes focused on my feet I sat down very fast.

"uhm okay well then, Shin, please go to your seat now." The teacher seemed confused and looked a few times at me with an angry stare. It's not like I could help it, I can't stand that guy.

*School Bell*

"Selenia!" Sharleen came peaking in my classroom, since she was a year older. "What's up? I heard a new student came to this class." She looked so cheerful, like always.

"yeah he's right here, _next to me_, Sharleen." I hoped he noticed the tone I was using when I said that, I hope he noticed just how much I disliked him for being the guy who discovered my secret.

"Nice to meet you. Shin, Right? I heard your name from my dad, he's the principle of the school and I'm student council president, I'm Sharleen. Have you thought about joining any clubs yet? Every student has to join a club at Ashford." Sharleen just kept on going on and on about school clubs. Like I care what club he joins, as long as it isn't the student council that is.

Shin seemed overwhelmed by Sharleen and couldn't immediately find his words. "Um, no. I haven't really been thinking about clubs and such, it's been a long time since I went to a normal school. Most of the time I got a private teacher." Was that a tinge of sadness I heard in his voice? Or was it just my imagination?

"well, Shin, why don't you join the student council then? Selenia is always saying we don't help enough with the administration anyway." The smile on Sharleen's face, she was clearly not aware of the fact that I absolutely don't want Shin to join the student council.

"What do you think about it, Selenia?" she didn't even look at me, she kept her focus on Shin.

"Well, actually, Sharleen, don't we have enough members already and…" She didn't let me finish my sentence, I wonder if she even heard what I said…or that I at least said something.

So without my consent, she decided. "Then it's decided. Shin, welcome to the student council!" So cheerful…almost hurts my eyes sometimes.

Sharleen started talking again, not even letting Shin say something about her decision in his place "So can you come to the ballroom? That's where the student council is. Can you come right after school?"

Shin gave me quick look before he answered. "I'm very sorry…uhm…Sharleen, but I have to go to the homeland after my classes are over. I know this is just my first day and I already have to leave but I'll be back in about 2 days, maybe more." When I heard that, I immediately knew that I'll have to go to homeland with him. I don't want this complicated situation, I just want stay in Japan.

At the sound of the next bell everyone went to their seats, greeted the teacher and sat down. I don't remember what the lesson was about, I was thinking about everything that was going to happen. 'Is it going to be bad? Maybe it won't be as bad as I think? Are they going to harm me? They won't, right?' while haunting myself with questions and worries, I fell asleep at the sound of the boring voice that my teacher was using. Luckily he didn't notice a thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000

On the way to the student council (just after school)

Classes were over and I was on my way to check the student council like I always do, until I heard fast footsteps behind me and a voice calling me, Shin's voice. "Hey, Selenia, wait! We're going right now, there's no time to do whatever you are doing. The car is already waiting outside to bring us to the airport!" he looked like he was a bit out of breath, he must've been looking all over for me. How annoying…

I quickly turned around and looked him in the eyes without saying a word, my gaze was empty and void of all emotion. He seemed to be taken aback by that, but it didn't stop him. He came closer and took my hand to drag me with him, literally. To my surprise his hand felt gentle, nothing like the strong grip I felt on the roof the day before yesterday.

His eyes turned softer and his voice became quitter, nothing like the voice he used to yell with a few moments ago. "Selenia, please, come to the car. I promise nothing will happen to you, don't be scared, okay? I'll protect you." While he talked he looked at his feet but when he finished his sentence he looked up and I could see a grin on his face. He was deceiving me! I yanked my hand away and started following him to the school gate while complaining "Protect you my ass! I don't need any protection! You awful person!"

Shin was laughing at my reaction and even though I couldn't stand being laughed at, I was still thinking why my heart was beating so fast because of him a few minutes ago. Maybe I was getting a cold?

When I came to the school gate my mouth dropped open, I turned to Shin "You call this a car?" Shin looked confused back at me "Yeah? It's nothing special…right?" I closed my eyes trying to detain my anger and I sighed before talking again "Shin, boy, this…this isn't just a car…it's the biggest limousine I've seen!" He started laughing once again and looked at the limousine, this was probably nothing special to him. He didn't even notice how many curious students were looking at this 'car'.

"Anyway, get in, we're already running late." Shin opened the door and waited for me to get in.

"Wait a sec, what about clothes? A toothbrush? A comb? I need some stuff when I'm going to travel!" Shin slightly shook his head while laughing, like I was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Don't worry about all that stuff, we have everything you need at the Imperial Palace. Can you now get in?"

"What about Sayoko? I haven't told her anything yet, I can't leave her alone. Okay, she can take care of herself, but I don't want to go without her, she's like family to me." I was getting more and more hesitant about getting in the car, everything was going too fast.

"you really are worrywart aren't you? Everything has been taken care of. Haven't I told you? You're going to be treated like a guest, not a prisoner." He really seemed to be having a lot of fun because of my situation and reactions.

"A guest? And you only tell me that now? I thought you were going to treat me really harshly!" all my worrying for nothing.

Shin now had a straight face and stopped laughing. "Anyway, get in the car. We need to go!" Seems like he was very nervous. Or maybe just impatient?

I stepped into the car and stopped worrying, I would see where I'll end up. I looked outside and saw the Tokyo settlement flashing by, a little bit out of the settlement is the airport. I don't remember a lot of my journey anymore, only the endless waiting before we could check in or get on the plane. After I got on the plane I fell asleep quite quickly, I dreamt about a lot of things…everything covered in fog.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A remote orange farm

"Jeremiah get of that ladder! Aren't you getting a bit too old for plucking oranges? You should just drive the tilt cart, it's less dangerous."

"I'm sorry your Highness! I'll come down right away."

The black-haired guy sighed "Jeremiah…after 25 years you should be used to calling me _Lelouch _instead of 'your Highness!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading chapter 4! I hope you liked it, although I think this won't be the best chapter I ever wrote -_-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I looked around I felt like I had entered a swamp, I was walking on the surface of the water like Jesus or a god. Everywhere my eyesight could reach there was fog and everything covered by it was either blurry or invisible. I had had this dream over and over again, every time it was the same. This time it felt slightly different. Just when I thought I was the only living creature in this swamp-like environment, that's when I saw something coming closer and closer. Slowly I could recognize a shape in it, I could see it was a human…a woman.

She wore a prisoner's outfit that covered her mouth, tied up her arms and legs. How she had come closer wearing that was a mystery. I stood there a few moments just looking at the green haired girl, then I slowly took a step forward, my footstep echoed slightly and had the sound of a water drop falling really slowly of an edge.

One footstep after another I approached her, slowly and carefully, unsure of her intentions. When we were face to face, she looked right in my eyes and without being able to speak she still said something, I could hear her voice in my mind like telepathy.

"This battle isn't over, the game is just merely paused. The peace on earth was created by making lots of enemies and by doing that, we also created a shallow balance of war and peace. This balance shall, without a doubt, fall and bathe this world once again in war." I carefully listened to her words, my mind swallowed them.

When I reached out my hand to touch her, she disappeared, she vanished. The last thing I heard her say after she was gone was that it all depends on me. She left me with questions like what does she mean with 'it' all depends on me.

I raised my head and looked right ahead of me, I saw images flashing by. Images of Ashford, battlefields covered with corpses, I saw knightmares fighting 'till the death. What did they mean? Why was seeing memories that weren't mine, that belonged in someone else's mind.

My thoughts were disturbed by a yell of pure agony and pain, I looked around and covered my ears. The sound pierced through my whole body, I started screaming too, hoping the sound would stop.

My eyes shot open, I was breathing heavily and I was covered in cold sweat. I saw I wasn't in my room and I remembered that I was in the homeland, I had arrived yesterday evening and this was the guestroom I was laying in. I was happy to be awake, to be away from my dream.

When I was thinking of closing my eyes and sleep a little while longer, someone came in. a maid, I suppose, opened the curtains and went to bathroom to put down some fresh towels. She gently smiled and told me I had to get ready for breakfast.

When she left I got out of bed and took a shower, I brushed my hair, put on some clothes etc. and then I walked out the door. I looked to the left and to the right and one thing was clear…I had no idea where the corridor led to.

I hesitated when I was choosing which direction I should take, but I was saved when I saw a young woman in a wheelchair passing through the corridor.

"Wait! Miss, can you help me?" The woman in the wheelchair turned towards me and I could recognize who she was. I was standing right before the most powerful person after Zero. She was Nunnaly vi Britannia, sister of demon emperor Lelouch. She was supposed to become empress after her brother died, but she gave the title of emperor to Zero. In every interview she had said that he would be more capable of becoming emperor than her.

"Sure, what can I do to help you?" the woman in the wheelchair smiled at me, she had gentle voice. "Well, the maid told me to get ready for breakfast, but I don't know where that is." My voice sounded slightly insecure.

"That's a coincidence I was on my way to the dining room too. We could go together if you like." She was very nice and looked younger than she actually was. "Thank you, that would help a lot." I was relieved she offered to accompany me.

While on our way through this huge maze of corridors, I couldn't help but feel she was staring at me. I was a bit startled when she suddenly asked me something. "Sorry, would mind telling me your name? You look like someone I know."

"Uhm, I'm Selenia." This time Nunnaly didn't smile rather she looked very focused when looking at me.

"And what's your last name Selenia?"

"My last name? Well I don't know. I have the same last name as my caretaker, Shinozaki, but she told me that's not my real last name." Nunnaly's eyes widened when she heard the name Shinozaki. It looked like she wanted to say something important, but she swallowed her words and gave me a fake smile while saying 'is that so?'

A little while later we were standing before the door of the dining and when I entered I saw Shin was already stuffing himself. He made a signal with his hand to show I should come and sit next him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Somewhere in a hidden place inside the palace._

Zero was walking on a fast pace through the dark hall on his way to what you could call the dungeons. He typed in a code of 4 for numbers and entered. He took of his mask and put it on a mannequin head especially designed for his mask. He pulled down the black piece of cloth covering his mouth and brushed with his fingers through his brown hair while sighing.

He was standing in front of one of the cells and looked at C.C. who was wearing a white prisoner's uniform that covered her mouth, tied up her arms and legs.

C.C. refused looking at Zero when he entered her cell, zero uncovered her mouth so that she would be able to answer him. "Fancy meeting you here, Suzaku." C.C. snarled

"Don't use that name, haven't I told that enough already?" C.C. didn't answer.

Suzaku ignored that and continued talking. "But it seems that you haven't told me everything about when you were still free, am I right?" C.C. looked at him with big eyes. "If I look at your expression, C.C., then I think I'm right, aren't I? Haven't you forgotten to tell me anything about…a daughter?"

C.C. seemed unable to utter a single word. "What's with the surprise, C.C.. You thought I wouldn't find out? Well, I have and she's even here in the palace. Though…I think you already sensed that haven't you?"

C.C. looked Suzaku right in the eyes before she started talking. "Suzaku. What happened to you? Is carrying Zero's mask too big of a burden to you? Have you…finally cracked under the pressure? Why are you so obsessed with finding Lelouch? You killed him, didn't you?"

"That's not answer to what I asked and you know just as well as I do that Lelouch is still alive, you're here as bait. When he sees you aren't coming back, he'll certainly search for you."

"Suzaku, what's the point in finding Lelouch? Everything is going alright, no?" C.C. had an unchanging facial expression, she was calm and that's what made Suzaku nervous.

"Everything is not alright! The nobles are getting stronger and stronger, they're planning to attack me. I've heard there's even a spy in the palace and I have no idea who it is. If they all work together then I'll be sure to lose my right of being emperor and that can make Schneizel next emperor since Nunnaly gave away her right to the throne for good. The only one who can help me is Lelouch, if we work together then we can defeat everyone."

C.C. was silent once again, but all of a sudden…her eyes widened and she yelled " Suzaku watch out! Behind you!"

There was a loud bang and…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading chapter 5! I hope you liked it. I you have any ideas for the story then please don't hesitate to send me a message (any ideas are very much appreciated). If you like the story or if you think something could be better than you can also write a message or a review of course! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I don't own code geass)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Ashford academy (principal's office)

"Rivalz, I have to go to the broadcasting studio. Make sure every student sees the broadcast, no exceptions." Milly looked at Rivalz until he lifted up his head to nod in agreement with what she said. Milly was hastly looking around for her purse in the office.

"What would be wrong with the empire? There hasn't been a worldwide broadcast ordered by the imperial palace since Nunnaly gave up on her right for the throne." Rivalz was blankly staring ahead of him, trying to figure out what this broadcast was going to be all about.

Milly finally found her purse and gave Rivalz a quick peck on the cheek, which woke him up from his thoughts. Milly walked to the door to leave and before she closed it she turned around "I don't know if I'll be able to cook dinner for you tonight, so don't forget to eat, okay honey?"

The still dreamy Rivalz looked up, blinked a few times and answered with a simple "Sure, bye honey"

As soon as the door closed -leaving the echo of a little click behind- Rivalz sighed. The broadcast made him look worried, seems like he expected the worst.

00000000000000000000000000

Student council room

Sharleen was pacing back and forth in front of the microphone, it made everyone nervous, at some point Rachel couldn't take the silence anymore and asked Sharleen what was wrong.

"Rachel, it's not like there's anything wrong I just can't quit thinking about the broadcast and I want to calm down before I have to announce that everyone has to go to the gym." When Sharleen finished her sentence she uncontrollably started to walk in front of the mic again, but Rachel stopped her.

"Sharleen, you need to relax. Just get over your worries and call everyone to the gym, if you're going to postpone it any longer we're never going to be in time to watch that stupid broadcast with the whole school." Rachel took the mic and shoved it into Sharleen's hands.

Haru –who was calculating the club's spending- looked at Rachel with a confused gaze. "Rachel? Could it be that you haven't even thought about the fact that Selenia's still in the homeland? Doesn't it worry you that the empire is going announce a big message to the whole wide world just when Selenia has arrived yesterday?"

Everyones' head turned around when they heard a chair being pushed down "Could everyone just calm the f*ck down, it's not like the world is going to end just because of this stupid broadcast. Who cares if it's going to be seen all over the world. Does that really matter?" Justin looked at everyone, apparently no one had something to say after is his opinion

"But Justin…" Sharleen tried to say something but her brother (Justin) wouldn't let her finish.

"No buts, sis" just use that mic and call everyone to the gym"

"Alright then" Sharleen took a deep breath and brought the microphone to her lips. " Dear pupils of Ashford academy. You might have already heard about it, but here is a little reminder: Please assemble in the gym in about 5 min. We'll watch the message of the imperial palace there together"

000000000000000000

Tokyo settlement, military basis

An agitated young boy was running through the corridors of the military basis, he was on his way to give the ruler of the Japanese area a message of great importance. When he stood in front of the office he didn't even care to knock, the message couldn't wait "General Kozuki, there's terrible news from the homeland!"

Kallen turned around in her chair and glared at young boy "you think you can just barge in here? Impolite little fool"

"But general…" the boy started sweating because of his nervousness.

"I already know what's going on in the homeland and every area ruler is to blame. How could we not have seen this coming? Were we that blinded by our obtained peace?" Kallen sighed and looked out the big window in her office, soon the broadcast would appear on the giant screen on the building in front of her.

"I have tried to send reinforcements, but it was no use. All my political and military power has been taken away. Just like every other ruler I am now completely useless, even the UFN can't do anything." Kallen clenched her fists in despair.

The young boy looking at Kallen's back felt that she was sad and disappointed. But the worst thing was that he couldn't console her, because everything she said was true. No one can stop the forces of the Imperial palace anymore, the Chinese federation was already too busy with their own problems and the EU was still deciding which side to take. So the only nation who could try to make a difference now was the UFN, but even the UFN couldn't change what was happening.

00000000000000000000000000000

Ashford academy (Gym)

The students had gathered and were standing in neatly arranged rows, the broadcast hadn't started yet and the students were still talking. Then the screen lit up. The students looked at the person they could see on the screen, but it wasn't the man they expected.

The students started whispering, they were confused, but when national anthem was played they all became quiet. Was it a mistake? Or was it really…the national anthem of the old Britannian empire? What was going on?

After the song finished the person on the screen started talking. "All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty; others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing in shear scoop of ability that, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the EU who made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward; advancing steadily into the future.

Those were the words my father used to describe Britannia's being and pride and he was not wrong. The people who created this new world were wrong and that is why the life of your beloved Zero has come to end just like his world.

I shall make this world change into what Britannia once was and no one can stop me now. The ones that try to resist my orders will be crushed under my reign. I, Schneizel El Britannia, shall change this pathetic world into the Britannia that once ruled with pride.

We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours! All Hail Brittania! " the screen shut off.

All over the world people were just stupefied…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

I know I haven't updated in a long time, but i had no inspiration and I didn't find any time to write...I was to lazy sometimes. This is probaly not my best chapter ever either, sorry for that.

If you have any ideas for the story or if you want to say what you think of it, then please don't hesitate to tell me by writing a review or sending me a message!

Thank you for reading this story/chapter !


End file.
